jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Divine Blood (Green)
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=57 | words=415, 291 | pub_date=June 15th, 2009 | update=December 3rd, 2011 | current_status= }} :For other uses of '''Divine Blood', see'' Divine Blood Divine Blood is written by Luke Green and began online publication on June 15th, 2009."Those Damn Greeks!" at Anime Addventure - Retrieved 02-10-2014 It currently stands at a prologue, 50 instalments, and six posts, the most recent of which was published on December 3rd, 2011."Something Surprising" at Anime Addventure - Retrieved 02-10-2014 Description Plot Prologue 1: Registration 2: Social Society 3: Turbulence 4: Rescue 5: Escape 6: Politics and Homecoming 7: Approaches 8: Enticements and Lessons 9: Forks in the Path 10: The Roads Have Chosen 11: Aftermaths of Separation 12: Searching and Conflict 13: Theories and Motives 14: Rest and Relaxation - Part 1 15: Rest and Relaxation - Part 2 16: Rest and Relaxation - Part 3 17: Troubles Knocking at the Door 18: Recipe for Trouble 19: Paisphage 20: Homecomings 21: Mission WrapUps 22: Battles at Home 23: Fraying Secrets 24: Convergence Before the Storm 25: Last of the First 26: First Battle Ends 27: Lull in the Storm 28: Appetites and Movements 29: Scouting and Skirmishes 30: Unique and Belonging 31: Earthly Battles 32: Torrential Currents 33: Union 34: A Crossing of Purposes 35: Normal School Days 36: Deciding on a Haircut 37: High Score - Shichimu 38: Physical Education 39: The Siege of Meridia 40: Smiting Privileges 41: Setting Sun 42: Juxtapositions of Intimacy 43: Guests for Breakfast 44: The Sun Also Rises 45: Too Many Parties 46: Shell Game 47: Another Day of Battle Sets 48: Conversations in Recovery 49: Still Moving Forward 50: Policy Matters Notes *A version of this story, removing all the copyrighted characters, is available on the Kindle and as a paperback. *The "Unwanted Reunions" and "Fertile Fields" instalments of the Anime Addventure version are by AYH and both are included (uncredited) in the chaptered version (as parts of Chapters 21 and 39 respectively). FFML Posting History *Chapter 46 23/04/11 *Chapter 46 (revision) 28/04/11 *Chapter 47 29/04/11 *Chapter 48 16/05/11 Anime Addventure Posting History {| border="0" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" align=center |- | *Those Damn Greeks! 15/06/09 *To Tame a Horse 15/06/09 *Night Leaves the Hospital 15/06/09 *Registration Time 15/06/09 *A Common School 15/06/09 *Documents Satomi-san 15/06/09 *Meet the Children 15/06/09 *Accidents and Inspections 15/06/09 *Introductions 15/06/09 *Lurking Troubles 15/06/09 *Amateurs 15/06/09 *Reckless Chi 15/06/09 *On the Job 15/06/09 *Background Check 15/06/09 *Shoe Box Detonation 15/06/09 *Whispers on the Edge of the Mind 15/06/09 *After School Pick-Up 15/06/09 *Report 15/06/09 *Friendships Old and New 15/06/09 *Morning Greetings 16/06/09 *Out in the Open... 17/06/09 *Heavenly Impatience 17/06/09 *Correctional Training 17/06/09 *Concerns and Quests 18/06/09 *Turbulence 18/06/09 *Plots and Schemes 18/06/09 *Fly by Night 19/06/09 *A Bit of Noise 19/06/09 *Third Party Interference 21/06/09 *Meetings in a Battlefield 21/06/09 *World View 21/06/09 *Scattered 22/06/09 *On the Run 22/06/09 *Air Drop 23/06/09 *Previous Practice 23/06/09 *Otherworldly Interests 23/06/09 *Psyche Division 23/06/09 *Debriefing 24/06/09 *After Visiting Hours 25/06/09 *Invitation to an Old Life 25/06/09 *Here's Ranma 26/06/09 *Lessons Started 27/06/09 *For Mother's Sake 28/06/09 *Cute and Crash 28/06/09 *Ono-Hibiki-Saotome 29/06/09 *Small Town Gossip 29/06/09 *Stubborn Thunder 29/06/09 *Expanding Business Seeks Future-Oriented Management 30/06/09 *Generational Issues 30/06/09 *Parents and Children 30/06/09 *Homecoming Report 01/07/09 *Object Lesson 01/07/09 *Temple Visit 02/07/09 *Truths and Half-Truths 02/07/09 *Clean Up 02/07/09 *Soldier vs Samurai 03/07/09 *Alternative Back-up 04/07/09 *System Access 05/07/09 *Searches 05/07/09 *Bathroom Breakout 06/07/09 *Spells and Prices 07/07/09 *Hunted Resonance 08/07/09 *Makings of a Terrorist 09/07/09 *Initiation 09/07/09 *Kaiju on the Horizon 10/07/09 *Battle of the Behemoth 11/07/09 *Roads Chosen 11/07/09 *Heavenly Asian 12/07/09 *Hell's Victory 13/07/09 *Night's Dread 13/07/09 *Mithril Studies 14/07/09 *Ascending and Descending 15/07/09 *Searching Conflict 15/07/09 *New Projects 16/07/09 *Children's Names 16/07/09 *The Anticlimactic Housewife Effect 17/07/09 *Shopping 17/07/09 *Return Home 17/07/09 *Under Their Noses 18/07/09 *The Beginning of Summer Memories 19/07/09 *Return of a Lothario 20/07/09 *Naiki's Invitation 20/07/09 *Another Old Acquaintance 20/07/09 *Enjoy the Festivities 21/07/09 *Situation Analysis 22/07/09 *Audience Participation 23/07/09 *Different Worlds 24/07/09 *Pre-Joust Check Up 25/07/09 *The Joust 25/07/09 *Spectators 26/07/09 *Boasts and Taunts 27/07/09 *Saotome Diplomacy 28/07/09 *Let the Downpour Begin 30/07/09 *Inside Spectators 01/08/09 *More Reunions 03/08/09 *Unlimited Ammo 04/08/09 *Stratagem 05/08/09 *The Last Test 07/08/09 *Numbers Roll 09/08/09 | *Passing Parties 10/08/09 *Let the Chase Begin 13/08/09 *The First Exchange 25/08/09 *The Dangers of Working with Akiras 06/09/09 *Dark Arrival 07/09/09 *Reality Comes Crashing In 21/09/09 *A Matter of Source 26/09/09 *A Bit of Bad Blood 12/10/09 *Broken Whitewash 15/02/10 *Navigational Problems 16/02/10 *Time for a Guide 17/02/10 *Remnants of an Old Escape 18/02/10 *Preserved Between 26/02/10 *New Offices 19/02/10 *Sharing of Souls 20/02/10 *Many Things 21/02/10 *Shortcuts and Exits 22/02/10 *Paisphagous 22/02/10 *Training Report 24/02/10 *Mission Prep and Family Reunions 25/02/10 *Silence and Static 27/02/10 *Third Party Interference 27/02/10 *Spread of Knowledge 27/02/10 *Dinner Etiquette 27/02/10 *Mission Wrap Up 01/03/10 *Unwanted Reunions 05/03/10 *I Do Believe in Sagara! I Do Believe in Sagara! 20/03/10 *Rising Tide 05/05/10 *Well-Played 07/05/10 *Meetings 08/05/10 *Mother is the Name for God on the Lips of All Children 09/05/10 *Crowded Heads 09/05/10 *The Deimosu Trinity 10/05/10 *Conflicts of Interest 10/05/10 *Who Does That? 11/05/10 *Visitations and Gifts 11/05/10 *Of Akiras and Cup-sizes 12/05/10 *Blue Bolted 12/05/10 *Dark Threads 12/05/10 *Conversation 12/05/10 *Fraying Secrecy 13/05/10 *Three Exchanges 13/05/10 *Whispers of War 14/05/10 *The Signs are There 14/05/10 *Duels and Developments 14/05/10 *The System is Down 15/05/10 *Unfair Tactics 15/05/10 *Anti-Virals 15/05/10 *Last of the First 16/05/10 *Moving 16/05/10 *Revelation 17/05/10 *Unexpected Company 17/05/10 *Rejoining 17/05/10 *Future and History 18/05/10 *Arrival at Meridia 19/05/10 *Connecting 22/05/10 *A Peek of Responses 22/05/10 *Dainty Appetite 22/05/10 *Movements and Exchanges 23/05/10 *Failure to Engage 23/05/10 *Predators 23/05/10 *Heroes of Another Story 24/05/10 *Scouting Skirmish 11/06/10 *Broken Plans 19/06/10 *Canadian Follies 23/06/10 *Experiments 04/07/10 *Decisions 05/07/10 *Preparations 06/07/10 *Disembarking 08/07/10 *A Tour of the Ship 11/07/10 *Interwoven Conversations 13/07/10 *Briefing Responsibility 11/08/10 *Gesture of Luck 25/08/10 *Forced Hand 02/03/11 *Welcome Home 02/03/11 *Tokyo Topics 02/03/11 *Small Things at a Distance 02/03/11 *Inconvenient Convenience 02/03/11 *Amalgam is Moving 03/03/11 *Herding Interrupted 03/03/11 *Torrent 03/03/11 *Aquatic Warfare 03/03/11 *Reunions and Recuperations 04/03/11 *Dreams and Counsels 05/03/11 *Old Acquaintances 05/03/11 *A Fragment of Divine Confusion 05/03/11  *Making a Point 06/03/11  *Choosing a Picture 06/03/11   *Preparation and Absolution 06/03/11   *Union 06/03/11   *Leave and Arrive 07/03/11   *New Residents 08/03/11   *At the Buffet 08/03/11   *Quite the Bombshell 08/03/11   *Monster 09/03/11   *A Brief Calm 09/03/11   *Rabid Wombat 10/03/11   *Twenty Two, Twenty Three, Twenty Four 11/03/11   | *Meet the Mother 11/03/11   *Basic Skills 11/03/11   *Beware the Chibihammer 11/03/11   *A Wider Universe 12/03/11   *Important Haircut 12/03/11   *End of Day 12/03/11   *Extra Company 13/03/11   *Camping Gothic 13/03/11   *Open Door Closed 14/03/11   *Passing Time 14/03/11   *High Score, Shichimu, 11 14/03/11   *Escalation 15/03/11   *PE Class 16/03/11   *Grenades 16/03/11   *Fertile Fields 17/03/11   *The Time is Now 17/03/11   *Getting Ready 19/03/11   *The Siege of Meridia 19/03/11   *Already Moving 20/03/11   *Movements in Heaven and Hell 21/03/11   *Warnings in the Nick of Time 22/03/11  *Smiting Privileges 23/03/11   *Kiss the Girl 23/03/11   *Hazard of Occupation 23/03/11   *Current Events 24/03/11   *In Cities 25/03/11   *Innocence 25/03/11   *Emerging 26/03/11  *Command 26/03/11   *Education 26/03/11   *Rivals 27/03/11   *Worry 27/03/11   *Building 27/03/11   *Barrier 27/03/11   *Goodbye 27/03/11   *Forced￼ 27/03/11   *Movements Underground 28/03/11   *Night Actions 29/03/11   *Starting the Day 30/03/11   *Shore Party 31/03/11   *Dinner Entertainment 31/03/11   *One Area Cleared 05/04/11   *Clash of Victory 08/04/11   *Goading the Lightning 11/04/11   *Battle Winds Down 12/04/11   *Medical Procedures 13/04/11   *Big Damn Umbrella 13/04/11   *Heroism Denied 13/04/11   *Innocent Question 14/04/11   *First Lead 14/04/11   *Tearing of the Fringe 17/04/11   *Noticeable 20/04/11   *Distractions and Tangents 22/04/11   *Singing in the Rain 22/04/11   *A Discussion of Circumstances 23/04/11   *Kill Switch 26/04/11   *Not Funny 26/04/11   *Booby Traps 27/04/11   *Overdosed 29/04/11   *Subtle Attack 29/04/11   *Experienced Awakener 01/05/11  *Wrapped Up 01/05/11   *Future Determination 03/05/11   *Talks and Agreements 07/05/11   *Confusion in Medical 08/05/11   *Adaptations and Discussions 09/05/11   *Conversation Starters 14/05/11   *Parents 15/05/11  *Terms of Truce 15/05/11   *Not on the Same Page 15/05/11   *A Brief Request 18/05/11   *Embarrassing Words 19/05/11  *In the World 25/05/11   *A Demoness in Command 28/05/11   *Growing Up 30/05/11   *Reading of the Will 31/05/11   *Plans Revealed 06/06/11   *Lingering Spirits 07/06/11   *Preliminary Findings 07/06/11   *Called In 09/06/11   *A Family Message 10/06/11   *Difficult Policy 12/06/11   *Helping Hel1 22/06/11   *Spiral Steps1 26/06/11   *Memories of Meditation1 08/07/11   *Offers to the Dead1 10/07/11   *A Discussion of Thought1 / 2 14/07/11   *Something Surprising1 / 2 03/12/11 |} #Material not included in chaptered version of the story. #These are both divergent paths from "Offers to the Dead" and thus are incompatible with each other. Fan Art Image:Divine2.jpg|Fan art by Unknown Image:Divine3.jpg|Fan art by Unknown Image:Divine4.jpg|Fan art by Unknown Image:Divine5.jpg|Fan art by Unknown Image:Divine6.jpg|Fan art by Luke Green Image:Divine7.jpg|Fan art by Luke Green Image:Divine8.jpg|Fan art by Luke Green See Also External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5175006/1/Divine_Blood Prologue~Chapter 50 of Divine Blood at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 02-10-2014 *[http://thryth.webs.com/activefanfictions.htm Prologue~Chapter 43 of Divine Blood at Thrythlind Game and Stories] - Retrieved 02-10-2014 References